Initial
is a song by Poppin'Party. It is one of the title tracks for their 15th single, alongside Yume wo Uchinuku Shunkan ni!. The single has two versions, each with a different coupling track. "Kirakira Ver." have SAKURA MEMORIES as coupling track while "Dokidoki Ver." have Anniversary. BanG Dream! FILM LIVE moviegoers from November 1 to 7, 2019 received sampler CD of the short version of the song. It is used as the opening song for the BanG Dream! 3rd Season anime. The limited Blu-ray edition includes BanG Dream! 2nd Season 13th episode and BanG Dream! 3rd Season 1st episode. It was released on January 8, 2020. __TOC__ Game Info |bpm = 193 BPM}} Audio |Duration = 04:54 |File = }} -instrumental- |Duration = 04:54 |File = }} (Game Version) |Duration = 01:32 |File = }} Videos Song Preview (Short)= |-| Single Preview= |-| Single CM Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= • • • • Initial Shōdō Initial Furue Naze ni All Toki ni aimai de miushinau All ima demo koko ni All Initial no sono saki e (Kimi wa) (Ima mo) All A・i・shi・te・i・ru! Initial Fureru Naze ni All Konna hisoyakade shitoyakana All sore dake de ī Shōdō no sono saki e (Hayaku) (Ima mo) All Sa・ga・shi・te・i・ru! [ / ] kasaneteiru nichijō to karamatte All Chikyū wa dare no mono katte? Sonna koto yori mo I love you All Maru de futashikade tayorinaku All oshiete kureta Initial wa itsumade mo (Kimi wa) (Ima mo) All A・i・shi・te・i・ru! }} |-| Kanji= Initial　ホンキの自分譲れなくて 衝動　指先から Emotion！ あの日わたしは　少女でも大人でもなく 混じりけのない眼差しで　夢だけ見てた めらめらゆらゆらり　燃え滾たぎる夜 勇気を噛み締めて　冒険たびに出たんだ Initial　初めて湧き上がったものは 震え　体中から Emotion 何故に　果てなき夜空に向かって 何度も同じ言葉を　叫び続けるのか？ ときに曖昧で見失う 戸惑いがちな自分でも “手にしたもの”は　今でもここに イニシャルのその先へ 星の鼓動　感じて (キミは)強く掻き鳴らしている (今も)心震わせて ア・イ・シ・テ・イ・ル！ そしてわたしは　初めての挫折に堕ちて 星ひとつない暗闇に　立ち竦んでた ふらふらくらくらり　倒れた身体からだ それでも立ち上がり　夜空を指した Initial　今でもキミ探している 触れる　くちびるから Emotion 何故に　幾多の星屑の中で それが一番キレイに輝いていたのか？ こんな密やかで　淑やかな 一人ぼっちの夜だけど キミがいるなら　それだけでいい 衝動のその先へ 星の鼓動　その身に (早く)夢の続きを見させて (今も)身体熱いまま サ・ガ・シ・テ・イ・ル！ 誰かが人の夢を笑った 誰かが人の夢に泣く 誰かは人の夢に 思いを重ねている 連続する日常と 断続する非日常が 触れ合って　絡まって Halation 地球は誰のものかって？ そんなことよりも I love you 涙がひとつ　落ちて…… まるで不確かで頼りなく 拠り所のない自分に 「キミはキミだ」と　教えてくれた イニシャルはいつまでも 星の鼓動に抱かれ (キミは)強く掻き鳴らしている (今も)心震わせて ア・イ・シ・テ・イ・ル！ あの日わたしは　少女でも大人でもなく 混じりけのない眼差しで　夢だけ見てた |-| English= Initial - I couldn't give my serious self up My fingertips let out an emotional impulse! On that day, I was but a girl and not yet an adult With an unstained gaze, I only looked at my dreams On the night seething and fluttering in flames I took a grasp of my courage and went on an adventure Initial - The first thing that surfaced was Tremble - An emotion from within me Just why do I keep shouting these same words over and over again While facing the endless sky? Sometimes, it's vague even for your serious self, And you lose sight of it But "the things you got" are still right here Feel the beat of the stars beyond the initial (You are) Strongly strumming it (Even now) Make my heart tremble I love you! I fell down when I failed for the first time And then I stood frozen in the starless darkness My body collapsed as it felt wobbly and dizzy Despite that, I stood up and pointed at the night sky Initial - Even now I'm searching for you Touch - The emotion in my lips Why is it that inside the countless stardust The shine is the most beautiful and brightest? On a night this still and quiet It’s a night when I'm alone, but If you were here, that’s all I would need Beyond the impulse The beat of the stars is inside you (Quickly) Show me the continuation of this dream (Even now) My body feels hot I'm searching for it! Some will laugh at others' dreams Some will cry at others' dreams Some will pile their thoughts on others' dreams With the consecutive normal days The normal days that become intermittent We come in contact and get tangled up Halation Who owns the earth you ask? It doesn't matter because I love you A single teardrop falls... Almost as if silent and unreliable is The me with no one to lean on "You are you" is what I was taught The initial will always be Embraced by the beat of the stars (You are) Strongly strumming it (Even now) Make my heart tremble I love you! On that day, I was but a girl and not yet an adult With an unstained gaze, I only looked at my dreams Edited fromhttps://mikannotorange.wordpress.com/2020/01/15/poppinparty-initial-english-translation-lyrics/ Chart Performance * On January 8, 2020, Initial/Yume wo Uchinuku Shunkan ni! ranked 1st in the daily singles ranking in Oriconhttps://twitter.com/bang_dream_info/status/1214834699341713408. * The single ranked 1st in the weekly singles ranking as well. It is the first time any of BanG Dream!'s singles have remained on the 1st spot for the whole weekhttps://twitter.com/bang_dream_info/status/1216849906691756032. References External Links Navigation